


Joining

by Jet_pods (Jetainia), Ravin



Category: Water - Fandom
Genre: Decisions, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Water makes a difficult decision that, in the end, is really not much of a decision at all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, podfIDIC: Seed 3





	Joining

**Author's Note:**

> Scroll down for work text.

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[LINK](https://archive.org/details/seed-3-joining) | 00:01:21

### Credits

Text by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/works)  
Audio by [Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia)  
Cover art by [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha)

  


Water rolled down the brook and let thoughts of the future tumble through their mind. Perhaps it was a mistake, following this path down the hill, but they couldn't see a better choice. All water flowed down hill, that’s just how the Earth was.

They rushed over the rocks, caressing each one as they passed. Telling them “Hello” in their own way. The rocks whispered back, questioning the rush, and water tried to immerse themself in their ancient wisdom.

However, they failed. Water, unlike rock, is a rather impatient element and what-ifs kept running through their mind. What if the brook changed course unexpectedly, and took water somewhere new? What if this course stayed the same, and they ended up at the same old lake where so much of water already resided?

Water ignored the rocks whispers and continued on. No, they decided, this downhill course was the best thing to do, and they were going to do it. They rushed ahead, picking up speed as the hill grew steeper and steeper until-It was time.

Water fell over the brink of the cliff and cascaded down, free falling with their brethren for one exhilarating moment before plunging down, deep into the lake and joining back with all of their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020's "Audio Garden" challenge. This challenge is to create an Audio work based off of one of the seed scripts originally created for the [podfIDIC](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/) challenge. This work is based off of [Seed 3](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2289.html).


End file.
